Single-piece fastening flanges can be molded to the ends of pump casings and lines to be connected. The single-piece flange molded on the pump casing is oriented along the axis of the pump motor or oriented perpendicular to the axis of the motor. The line and the pump casing are generally connected by two bolts with nuts which tighten the flange of the pump casing against the flange of the line.
One assembly problem of a pump casing including a flange of this type is that the pump casing connected to the line is positioned according to a single position. In other words, the position of the pump casing is imposed by the orientation of the single-piece fastening flange molded to the end of the pump casing.
There is therefore a need for a simpler method of fastening a pump casing to a line.